


Rainy Day Drabble

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion





	Rainy Day Drabble

Rainy days were best. Aguirre couldn’t expect them to tend the woolies, nor would he make a surprise visit. Lounging all day tentbound was perfectly acceptable, even to Ennis.

On rainy days, they left the tent only to piss. Even that wasn’t mandatory. Jack filled a discarded Bettermost can with his stream. Ennis refused, instead standing in the torrent, soaking his clothes. 

“Better off to piss naked,” called Jack. “Won’t get yer clothes wet.”

Ennis reluctantly agreed.

They were naked all day anyway. No sense donning clothes for pissing. After that, Jack just dried Ennis’s wet skin with his own.


End file.
